closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
ABC (Australian TV channel)
For the NSW ABC station, see ABN '' :''For the Victorian ABC station, see ABV '' :''For the Queensland(ish) ABC station, see ABQ '' :''For the South Australian ABC station, see ABS '' :''For the Western Australian ABC station, see ABW '' :''For the Tasmanian ABC station, see ABT :For the Canberra(ish) ABC station, see ABC :For the NT ABC station, see ABD ABC TV (first era) 1956–1960 At the Gore Hill studios in Sydney, ABN-2's first television broadcast was inaugurated by prime minister Robert Menzies on 5 November 1956. 1960–1963 1963–1974 In the early years, ABC TV had been using Lissajous curves with its initials, ABC TV, inside it as fillers in-between programmes. A staff competition was conducted on 1 July 1963 to create a new logo for use on television, stationery, publications, microphone badges and ABC vehicles. The ABC logo featured on idents and promos was modified in 1996 to a similar design to that seen in 1963 on the first design. The logo was hand drawn by persons featured in the promos and idents. 1974–2002 Due to the start of colour test transmissions, ABC TV's logo was modified to a thickened variant on 19 October 1974 and it was also changed to a crossover design. To celebrate the Australian Bicentenary, on Australia Day in 1988, the idents were updated. The original set of idents were titled "Natural Textures of Australia", with a following called "Man Made Textures of Australia". 2001 On 1 January 2001 with the introduction of digital TV in Australia, ABC TV's logo was again modified, but this time to a giant 3D silver design which turns from a giant silver ring morphs into the logo. The logo was also radically modified to lose the crossover design. 2002–2005 In January 2002 (prior to the ABC's 70th anniversary than began in July), ABC TV's logo changed back to the crossover design, however it still kept the 3D silver design. The channel's idents featured elements – fire, leaf and ice, the silver ring that morphs into the ABC logo, and the slogan "Everyone's ABC". 2005–2008 On 19 December 2005, the channel's idents were revamped featuring a slightly modified ABC logo transforming into a television. ABC1 2008–2011 On 8 February 2008, the channel was renamed as ABC1 with its logo (adopting a blue colour theme) updated concurrently with ABC2 (in a yellow theme). In addition to this, the slogan There's more to Television was rebadged to It begins with 1. After concerns in some sections of the media that the 43-year-old Lissajous curve logo was to disappear completely, ABC management reaffirmed that it would remain in use by the corporation. 2011–2014 On 6 February 2011, 3 months before ABC2's rebrand, the channel was rebranded with new idents and a new on-air logo, with a new slogan "Think Entertainment". The aim of the rebrand was to communicate that ABC1 isn't only a source of news and current affairs, but also a channel for entertainment. ABC TV (second era) 2014–present On 20 July 2014, ABC1 changed its name back to "ABC TV" with a refreshed on-air presentation. The logo also changed back to the 1974 Lissajous curve (see above), with slight gradient areas around the overlap junctures, to simulate a shadow and the change was accompanied with a new slogan: #ourABC.. The slogan then changed again on 31 December 2017 to "Yours", as the ABC was undergoing a broadcaster-wide rebrand.